A Most Splendid Affair
by TragedicMerlin
Summary: With England's country ravaged by civil war, he plans for Prussia to take over if he dies. Follow Prussia as he attempts to get the rest of the world to recognise him as the personification.


**Hey guys! I've had this idea for a while, and I hope to make it into a multi-fic ! Leave me a review letting me know what you thought :)**

**~_TragedicMerlin_**

**The battlefields of England**

England appeared from the strategy tent and walked over to the ridge where I was standing. We observed the carnage that had once been Liverpool. England had once joked that the city would have looked better in ruins, but he wasn't joking now. The city centre was still blazing, smoke billowing high into the air. The docks were also on fire, with ships leaving the chaos behind, and I could see the shapes of ships that were sinking, and could make out the people on board jumping off the edge. _Poor sods_, I thought.

England was wearing his uniform, while I wore a UN uniform. _The irony._ I turned as England spoke. "This is bad, its the third city they've hit so far, i'm losing important cities" I nodded in agreement, so far England had been hit with battles at Manchester, Colchester and now Liverpool. It was like revenge because he survived an assassination attempt. That same attempt had claimed the lives of England's brothers and sister. This left the UK's defences weak and disorganised. At least I had some good news.

"Don't despair England, I have some news that may cheer you up. We've captured one of the ringleaders, he's being brought here for interrogation. But, you have to be careful."

"And why do I need to be careful?"

"Because you could end up with the entirety of Scotland as your enemy"

"Who is it?"

"Its Alex Salmond"

I had no idea what happened inside the interrogation room, England wouldn't let me in. But when he emerged after an hour he had a grim but satisfied expression on his face. He walked over to the map on the wall, and marked several names and cities with red pen. He turned to me and said

"It would appear that quite a few people want me dead"

I looked at the people he'd marked down; Dukes, MP's, military leaders, to name a few prominent figures who were on the list.

"I'm surprised that Nick Clegg is with them, I thought he couldn't get on with any of them"

"We both know that if there is someone you hate you'll work with anyone to take them down"

England was right. We had both done it in the past. England sighed. I turned away from the map, away from _our_ enemies, and held England tight. "Don't worry, everything will be fine, the awesome me will make sure of it"

"I'm sure you would Prussia, but i'm not sure how long I can last. My military power is only a fraction of what it once was, and there's so many people out to get me"

I had never heard England sound so defeated, it truly saddened me.

"Prussia, please, if anything happens to me, I want you to take my place"

I was shocked at what he was suggesting. He wanted _me_ to be the personification of the UK if he was killed.

"England, I.."

"I've thought about it Prussia. You respect my country's traditions, and you're my closest friend and ally, and, I've thought of some changes that you might like"

He listed off the changes, which included; changing the name of the country, the currency, making it a dual speaking country, German and English, and various other changes.

"England, is that really what you want to happen?"

"Prussia, I want to live, but if the worst should happen, I don't want my country to become a satellite state for whoever claims my lands. Please"

I sighed, and changed the topic; "What are you going to do with him?" I jerked my head towards the interrogation room. "You can't leave him to blab to his friends"

"Don't worry. We have some pretty strong amnesiacs that should make him forget everything that happened today."

"I thought they were illegal?"

"They are, but so is this war, that the UN refuses to do anything about. I have Republican fanatics leading an army determined to turn my country into a dictatorship, and the only way I can win is by destroying their ranks and killing the leaders"

The next few months, thankfully, passed without incident. England continued drawing up plans for my takeover, which I prayed would never happen. It was funny. To everybody else I was an easy going, arrogant former personification. With England I let my other, softer side out. Despite the attacks that carried on across the UK, we spoke to three big European countries. France, Spain and Germany. We told them of England's plan, and despite a little protest from France, all three agreed. This relaxed England slightly, it meant I would have support from day one should I take over.

And then, the worst did happen. During a war meeting we heard a commotion outside, then the sound of tyres squealing, before a Jeep tore through the tent. There were two machine guns in the back. They drove through the tent, firing all the while. We heard them as they drove off. Most people got up off the floor, a couple of guards had been killed, and several people had injuries. I scanned the room for England, and saw him, unmoving, by the war map. _No, no, no_. I rushed over and fell to my knees.

He had several bullet holes across his chest, and there was blood still seeping through them. His eyes were closed, and his face was expressionless. I couldn't see any breathing. "Help!" I cried.

"I need a medic!" Two medics rushed over, and began CPR. I was led away by a guard, and sat down on a stool. Even though I tried, I couldn't take my eyes off of England's still form. The medics worked furiously for nearly twenty minutes before they stood up.

One of them stayed by England while the other came over to me. I took a shaky breath. "Sir, I have to inform you that General Kirkland is dead."

Even though this was the news I had been expecting since they stood up, it still hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt weak as I stood up. _I will not cry_ I told myself. _Not here, he wouldn't approve, stiff upper lip and all that._ I nearly laughed at that. I walked over to England, to his _body_ and knelt at his side. I didn't speak, but I stayed there for hours, I was eventually led away, with a purpose, I knew what needed to be done.

The first thing I did was quell the civil war.

It took less than a week after England's death. Using England's, no, _my_ spies and some of England's guesses that he'd written down before his death, we found their stronghold, the city of Chester. I had the RAF bomb Chester castle, where the leaders were holed up. I imagined England's dismay, he'd loved his past, but I would have it rebuilt. I then personally led an SAS battalion into the castle. I had them toss several grenades into what I assumed was the control room. When we entered, nearly all the leaders had been killed by the grenades. We quickly finished off the survivors and I formally announced the war over.

I made sure the country kept quiet over the next few months, while the changes occurred. The government and Royal family recognised me as the personification, and I had all the flags brought down, ready for the new flags to be put up on my order. The next thing I had to do was speak to England's cousin, Ireland. He hadn't been at the meeting when the others were killed, and one of the things England had told me to do was offer him Northern Ireland's land. I travelled to meet him at Dublin castle, and told him of the proposal.

"Ireland, before I start, did England tell you that I would take over from him should he had been killed?"

"Yes, he did Prussia, I accept you, if that's what this is about."

"Not entirely. England asked me to read you this letter"

My dearest cousin Ireland,

Ever since our split, we have never been on the best of terms. If Prussia is reading this, then I am dead and you should know he is to take over my country. However, I know its not enough, but I would like you to have North's land. Despite your differences, I know you both got on well. Consider it my way of saying sorry.

Your cousin,

England

When I looked up, Ireland had a look of sadness in his eyes.

"He was right, we got on well, yes, I will take North's land, but know I wouldn't have tried to claim it if he hadn't said"

I nodded, and stayed for a bit, talking and going over things, before I bid my goodbye. "We shall work closely together, Prussia, I promise"

I travelled to London, to make sure all the arrangements were ready, before I started organising England's funeral. He had actually been buried after he died, but I was going to give him a state funeral. It was a splendid affair. He would have liked it. And I wouldn't be surprised if he had some scandal to leave me. _That would be so typical_. He loved the stuff. I delivered his eulogy. After the funeral, I rang France.

"Hello? Prussia?"

"Its time, arrange the meeting"

"I will do, be careful mon ami, America is making noises to the tune of taking over the UK"

"Thank you, i'll remember" I put the phone down. _Showtime_, I thought.

France had requested a meeting of the nations in Paris. To discuss recent events, had been the reason he'd used. We gathered in the conference room. I had a rolled up tube with me, and I placed it on the table when I took my place in England's former chair. I nodded to Ireland, then to Spain and Germany. If others were curious as to why I was there, they didn't voice it. France started off the talks.

"Let's take a moment to remember England, who was taken from us in his country's civil war." Everybody bowed their heads for a minute.

"Now" said France "We must move on to what this means on the international stage-"

"I'm taking the UK" called America, "England's lands are mine by right."

"Niet" Russia. "I shall take them, we are both European countries"

It was my turn to stand. "You cannot have them. Before he died he gave Northern Ireland back to Ireland, who has accepted it"

"So?" sneered America "He can have it. Why are you here anyway? You have no right, even if another country is dead"

"Actually" I grinned "That was the other thing. He left me his lands"

There was an uproar from the countries who wanted to claim the UK for themselves. America yelled "You have no proof!"

"You are wrong America, England told four others of this"

"Who?"

"Us" said France, as he, Germany and Spain stood up. Ireland did too, and nodded to the others stood up.

"We all accept England's choice to give Prussia his lands, and recognise the new country."

"What new country" America snarled.

"This one" I said.

I took the top off the tube, and brought out its contents. I heard several nations gasp as I unfurled the UK flag. The red white and blue were there, with additions. In the top left quarter were the Kingdom of Prussia's black, white, black, and in the centre of St George's cross was the black eagle of Prussia. "

"This is the flag of the Kingdom of Prussia-Britannia, and we will treat any attack on our sovereignty as an act of war"

I spoke into my earpiece, "now"

Though I couldn't see it, I knew the new flags were being raised on all the buildings in Prussia-Britannia and grinned again.

America looked furious at having his chance of expansion quashed. But he soon thought up a new challenge to my country.

"Well I refuse to recognise both your country and your claim to the UK."

"Very well" I replied. "All who wish to abstain from this vote, raise your hands"

A handful raised their hands, including Switzerland, Israel, Yemen, Australia, India, Egypt and Canada.

"Those who wish to acknowledge Prussia-Britannia raise your hands" As the abstainers lowered there's, I noticed a lot of countries put their hands up. Germany, France, Spain and Ireland of course, and also Portugal, Greece, Japan, the Italy brothers, Sweden, Norway, Poland, New Zealand, Austria, Hungary, Denmark, Finland, Lithuania, Turkey, Luxembourg and Belgium among them.

Now it was America's turn. "Those who reject the new country and its land claim, raise your hands" America raised his own own hand, as did Russia, Belarus, Mexico, Somalia, Nigeria, Argentina, Lichtenstein, Ethiopia, Afghanistan, Iran and China. I thanked whoever was above, _I had a majority of eight._ This had been the last hurdle. Since I had been internationally recognised, I truly became a personification. I felt the strength of my nation flow into me. I was ready.


End file.
